Conversa:The HGX/@comment-25834952-20180528230331/@comment-26259133-20180531143017
Digo q n funciona o CSS msm, lá eles quebram tudo e colocaram diversas páginas e código Lua, no começo eu tentei copiar tudo igual tava lá mas n consegui fazer funcionar... devia ter algo q n consegui achar, mas eu dei o meio jeito com a ajuda da central haha, arrumei quase todas até o XII, preciso arrumar até o XV e as spinoffs, mas se quiser eu faço isso conforme vou arrumando (já q jogos como IV e X precisam de um infobox diferente por causa das continuações). Sim, essas subcategoria do personagem para cada spinoff q n gosto, olha a pagina do Zack Fair por exemplo e olha como está na eikia gringa, para n ficar cheio de links vermelhos em "outras apariçoes" coloquei aprnas o link do jogo. Isso é algo q me vem incomodando. No caso da Cloud of Darkness n acho legal traduzir por questões de contexto msm, é um apesar de no jogo se referir literalmente como uma nuvem isso meio q virou um nome próprio, msm caso com o Shadow Lord do XI, não acho legal traduzir e na pagina pode deixar um "literalmente Nuvem de Trevas", da msm forma q n traduzo o nome de itens/magias/inimigos. Mas citei o Warrior of Light por causa q tmb tem o termo "guerreiro da luz" q é melhor deixar traduzido. Tmb acho melhor "local", vou aproveitar e trocar oq eu achar conforme fazer o decap. No caso de trevas/escuridão eu queria ver como traduziram os cristais no IV mas acabei parando antes de chegar nessa parte. O do XV eu tmb n curti muito e com os buracos na historia tmb desanima um pouco em ter q ficar atualizando a cada DLC/patch q lança. Nisso tmb tenho q atualizar as paginas do XIV, e cara, estou viciado nesse jogo haha aconteceu muita coisa na MSQ desde q eu editava elas (era epoca do lançamento HW então isso é meio obvio), por exemplo a pag 'aventureiro (FFXIX)' virou 'guerreiro da luz (ffxiv)'. Sim, eu não consigo editar, aqui aparece apenas o botão "pré-visualizaçao". Sobre as jobs tmb é algo q pesa comigo, no FFXIV msm, eles usam tanto Job quanto Class, eu gosto mais de Classe pq acho q é mais correto para o sentido mas é o msm caso no ingles e eles preferem job... Acho q podia deixar um redirecionamento para ambos mas deveria escolher qual "ficar por cima", digo aquele q vai set oq vai aparecer e qual vai set o redirecionamento. No caso do nome de jobs sempre deixo em inglês o link e na pagina dependendo do contexto eu traduzo, nesse caso seria tipo: Summoner (classe)|invocadora]], mas eu pessoalmente gosto de manter todos em ingles, tipo o black mage, traduzir ele é bem triste haha Nomes de lugares acho sempre bom na duvida manter o link em inglês, se ficar um nome muito diferente acho q os leitores podem se perder, principalmente nos jogos mais recentes q tem nomes complicados em quase tudo, depois quando for criar a pagina coloca um redirecionamente para uma traduçao. Por exemplo o FFXIV, se traduzir o nome do black shroud vai ficar estranho quanto o black mage, já q é uma das areas principais do jogo, os mais classicos nao vejo problema pois os nomes parecem ser mais "apelidos" dq nomes proprios, a menos q seja algo como "torre de...", "caverna de...", "cidade de..." e etc, não acho muito legal a traduçao desses nomes mais complicados (a menos q seja q nem o FFXV q já forneceu a traduçao). Alias sempre acho bom deixar pelo menos o link em inglês pois pode acontecer de eu traduzir de uma forma e depois vc traduzir de outra.